Last Night
by cloloveswah
Summary: It could be the families last night at Leopards Den...


**Last night?**

_**Set after Ep9 – the bulldozers move in tomorrow and that will be the last stand... tonight could be the last night the family ever spend at Leopards Den. *Caroline is back from hospital in this***_

Danny glanced around the table where all his family were gathered, eating, laughing, talking... just as they always did. His eyes slowly moved around the table. His eyes first fell upon Alice, Alice, his beautiful wife, the mother of his growing child, the love of his life. She'd been amazing throughout all of this; she'd just been there for everyone. Of course, he knew her fears and he was going to protect her, but Alice was adamant about fighting throughout. Sat next to her was Liv. Danny sighed, poor Liv. She stood to lose so much, so, so much. Yet she'd been so strong throughout, though Danny knew he had Thabo to thank for that. Thabo was sat next to Liv, he was currently having some sort of joke of Alice. He'd been amazing throughout, and Danny wasn't sure what they'd have done without that lad. He wasn't bad at all, he'd just been misunderstood. Then came Dupe who was sat with Caroline. They'd returned about twenty minutes ago, Caroline had decided she was coming home regardless. Those two were definitely up for the fight. Fatani, Buhle and Cashile were next, the loyal family friends who were standing by them no matter what. Then there was Nomsa, also loyal and surprisingly feisty at the minute, she was giving Alice a run for her money. Danny frowned as he thought about that, ok, maybe not as feisty as Alice... but Charlotte, she definitely was as feisty as her mother! She was like a little trooper, Danny would not be surprised if Charlotte pulled out her little toy gun. At that thought Danny laughed to himself.

"Danny? What are you laughing at?"

Alice's sweet and soft Scottish tone broke him from his thoughts. He lifted his eyes to meet hers and he felt himself immediately fall into her charm. He smiled and shook his head, taking her hands that were sat on the table.

"Nothing Alice... honestly, just thinking."

"Well that could be dangerous!" Alice chuckled as the whole table sniggered slightly.

"Ha-ha... so funny." Danny retorted, "Anyway Mrs Trevanion, come with me."

"Where?" Alice questioned as Danny stood up, keeping hold of her hand. Alice stood up slowly as he began to walk off, dragging her slightly. Alice turned round and looked to the table only to be greeted by amused yet confused faces. Liv mouthed 'Good luck' to her before laughing. Even Jana seemed to give her a mocking look.

Danny continued walking until they were out of sight of everyone else, round the back where their Jeeps sat. Danny stopped in front of her.

"You fancy a drive?" Danny asked softly.

"Yeh ok." Alice replied with a nod. "Where to though?"

Danny kept his focus on the steering wheel as he ran a finger around the rim of the wheel. Alice remained silent watching him, as his eyes slowly moved upwards to meet hers she realised where he wanted to go.

"Ok." Alice replied quietly. She moved over to be closer to him as he started the Jeep and set off.

(x)

"Where they going?" Dupe asked as he saw Danny and Alice heading into the bush in their Jeep.

"Where do you think Dupe?" Olivia replied with a sigh. "Obviously he's taking her to that giraffe copy."

"Ahh, yes, their infamous copy." Dupe laughed as he took a sip of his beer.

"Dupe, it's how they got together and where they married." Liv scolded him, "They love it... besides what's happened with those giraffes?"

"Still there." Thabo replied, "Danny and Alice kept hold of them... I didn't really get why, well I do now." He shrugged, "Every time I mentioned the giraffes they'd change the subject."

Liv stood up and began to walk off, everyone at the table turned to watch her. Thabo gulped and looked around the table before jumping up and rushing after her. It didn't take him long to catch her up.

"Liv!" Thabo called, "Liv." He said softly.

"Come with me Thabo." Liv said taking both his hands, "Meet my mum."

Thabo looked at her face, he was speechless. He nodded slowly as they both walked off, Thabo saw a gun in one of the Jeeps and grabbed it.

(x)

Alice closed her eyes as she rested her head in Danny's chest. His arms were wrapped around her as they stood just admiring the view. They'd done this so many times... after they'd got together, after the engagement party the family had thrown for them, even before they wedding party they'd snuck off to come here, and so many times in between. This time though, it was different. Very different. This could be their last time up here and it hurt. Hurt to think this special place, this sacred place they had come to love would no longer be there for them. Alice sighed and wiped away a couple of tears that had gathered.

"I remember Alice." Danny murmured, "I remember everything... the clothes you wore that day. I remember the time of day, I remember how Hamley walked off over there into the distance."

"We stood here for an eternity, just stood here talking." Alice replied softly as the beautiful memories filled her mind. It all came flooding back, that amazing feeling that had never left her since that day, the one that had grown and grown. "Making these decisions, basking in the fact we did love each other, kissing and hugging."

"Then the radio crackled and we both had to leave... though you had this idea and we arrived ten minutes apart." Danny laughed softly remembering Alice's numerous insults and then her bright idea.

"Yeh..." Alice replied, "This is the one place I don't want to walk away from."

"I know." Danny croaked as his throat tightened with the emotion he felt. This place held so much for both of them. It wasn't just a place anymore to either of them, it was a haven. They'd declared their love, got married here and now they stood to lose it.

"I once had a dream Danny... me and you, old, up here. In fact by that time we'd built like a little place for ourselves to sit... it was... amazing. What if we never get that Danny?" Alice cried softly.

"We'll have memories Alice... we'll make them wherever we go." Danny murmured as she turned to face him fully. She nodded knowing he was right and leant up to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I know." Alice admitted, her voice broken with the raw emotion and pain that was pumping through her. "But this is our place Danny."

"And it always will be." Danny promised her softly as tears streamed down his face. She too had a flow of emotion running down her face, "But we'll be alright Alice as long as we have each other."

Alice nodded once more before both instinctively moulded themselves around the other. Alice's arms slowly snaked around his neck as his slid around her waist, pulling her towards him as close as he could. Slowly his head bowed towards hers and she tip-toed slightly to crash her lips against his as they pair fell into the passionate embrace they always did. Ever since that first kiss, a similar kiss had happened each time they were up here. They didn't have to hurry, they didn't have to worry about interruptions. Up here, at this copy, they could kiss in whatever way they liked. As passionate, as desire fuelled, as slowly or as tenderly as they liked. The kiss could be boiling hot or just a chaste touch of the lips. It didn't matter for up on this beautiful place only two people existed in their world. Danny and Alice.

(x)

Liv and Thabo were sat in front of Sarah's grave. They'd picked a few wild African flowers to place in front of her grave and now they were both just speaking softly. Liv had of course been talking to her mum for some time, Thabo's arm tightly wrapped around her in silence. He held a deep respect for Sarah despite the fact he'd never met her. She'd given him this beautiful girl that sat beside him and for that he'd always love her. He wondered where he would be if it hadn't been for Olivia. In prison, no doubt, that's if he wasn't dead of course. He was in with a bad crowd and look how his brother had perished. Thabo smiled, he'd certainly made the right choice, his brother had been so wrong. Family wasn't about blood, it was about love and if any family proved that it was the Trevanions.

Take Danny. He loved Olivia like his own child, he'd brought her up of course, and he loved Evan as much. He loved Charlotte too and was in every way that mattered her dad, she even bought him dad cards now and Thabo was expecting her to call him dad soon, it had certainly almost slipped a few times in his short time there. Then there was Dupe, Danny even loved him and Caroline too. Nomsa. Danny loved them, and that made them family.

Alice too, she loved the whole of the family. She loved Olivia despite the fact she didn't truly have to and Olivia had been horrible to her. In fact Thabo knew Liv had once asked Alice why she put up with her crap sometimes and why she cared for her so much when she didn't have to. Alice had simply replied because she was family and she loved her. Thabo smiled, that had meant the world to Liv. Alice had a great relationship with Dupe and her closeness to Rosie was quite something. Whenever Rosie phoned, she always wanted to speak to Alice even if it was just for a few minutes. Rosie rarely went off the line without a few words from Alice.

Thabo paused his thoughts for a moment as he felt Liv snuggle further into him. He smiled. They'd be alright no matter what happened, for they had one thing, something Thabo felt for the first time all around him, love.

(x)

Later that night and all the family were gathered back in the house. It was of course still pretty much empty and they had very little between them. Danny had managed to sneak a three mattresses down, a lot of blankets and some cushions. Nomsa was on food duty and Dupe helped to cook it by using land. To be fair they were pretty much living off the land.

Nomsa walked what was once the living room and found the family congregated there. Alice in a deep discussion with Danny about some sort of debate they'd read in their monthly vet magazine thing they both got free. Both turned as they heard food shouted numerous times, Nomsa smiled and handed them each their own portions. Alice went to sit down but Danny went into over protective mode.

"Careful Alice... here." He smiled, offering her his hand as he grabbed a number of cushions.

"Danny I'm fine." Alice chuckled as he messed around with the cushions ensuring she was comfortable. As she settled he sat beside her. Alice tutted as she noticed he was uncomfortable, she placed her food down for a moment and moved the cushions. Danny shook his head as she tried to place one behind his back. "Danny move!"

"Alice, you need them, I'm perfectly ok here." Danny argued, "You need to be comfortable."

"Stop fussing!" Alice exclaimed, "Please, you'll make me cry if you don't share my cushions." She smiled at him and put on her best puppy eyes, fluttering her eyelashes slightly.

"Fine... only cos you actually did cry when I wouldn't share your mattress... evil lady." Danny teased elbowing her gently.

"I need your tender, loving touch to help me sleep." Alice replied sweetly placing a forkful of food into her mouth. She swallowed it quickly, "Anyway, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Alice!" Danny exclaimed, his voice a tight squeak.

"What?" Alice replied in the same tone turning to face him, they now had the full room's attention on them.

"Why's Danny sound physically pained?" Liv asked looking at Alice.

"I'd like to know that too." Alice replied frowning at her husband who was slowly turning red, she bit back a smirk as she realised how he'd taken it. Suddenly Alice was in a fit of hysterics which led to Danny also having a laughing fit at Alice's laughing. The whole family stared at them as they leaned on one another for support. Tears were streaming from their eyes.

"Oh Danny..." Alice breathed as she calmed down, "You thought..."

"Yeh... I did..." Danny replied, "I was like WHAT? Alice!"

"Still..." Alice teased him.

"Don't push it." Danny cut her off. Both shared a secret smile before Alice rested her head on Danny's shoulder. Nomsa was walking around collecting the plates off everyone as Olivia stood up.

"Right... we are making this night memorable." Olivia grinned, "Performing... singing, dancing and just acting the goat."

"Why not?" Alice smiled, "Danny likes Barbie girl."

"Alice likes crazy frog!" Danny retorted.

"Dum dum dumda dum dum dum dum dumda dum dum dum dum dum dumda dum dum ding ding!" Alice began as she did her impression of crazy frog, everyone was laughing, Alice could do a surprisingly good impression of that annoying frog.

"Ok..." Danny laughed, "Rules are rules." He smiled at Alice. She nodded as the family once more shared a look of confusion. No one wanted to know about what they did in their spare time... the jokes they had were sometimes quite untrue.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world, life in plastic, is fantastic." Danny began to sing as everyone began to clap. "You can brush my hair, and dress me everywhere, Imagination, that it is your creation!" Danny had now made a camp dance to accompany the song. He bowed at the end of his piece. "Beat that Mrs Trevanion!"

Alice stood up and grinned and pushed him out of the way jokingly.

"Ooh eeh, ooh ah ah, ting tang, walla walla, bing bang! Ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bang... I told the witch doctor I was in love with you!" Everyone by this point was bouncing, clapping and laughing as Alice had her crazy moment. "And then the witch doctor he told me what do he said ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang, ooh eeh ooh ah ah beat that Mr Trevanion!"

"Dance off?" Danny questioned laughing.

"I win! I kicked your ass! HAH! You know the rules boy." Alice beamed as he clicked her fingers jokingly. "Come on!"

"Wait you guys actually do this?" Thabo questioned giving them a strange look to say the least.

"Sometimes, when we are bored..." Alice admitted, "Down!" She grinned at Danny.

"I Danny Trevanion." Danny mumbled lowering himself to one knee, "Promise to be your slave for a full twenty four hours."

"Your such a bad loser Danny." Alice grinned as they sat down together, she turned to everyone else. "Right come on, me and Danny have entertained you!"

"Dance off!" Liv shouted... soon there was an avid dance off happening. Alice was sat watching the family as they all laughed and joked and had fun. She sighed as she watched them all... they all looked so happy, so carefree. She pondered on what would happen if the family did have to split up, what would happen to them all? She ran her hand over her bump... what if her and Danny's baby never got to experience the beautiful place in which they'd been made. Alice shook her head to dislodge the sad thoughts, she couldn't think about them.

(x)

Sometime later and all the family had separated into separate rooms. They'd all shared their final memories. Danny and Alice had taken a leisurely walk hand in hand around the home they loved and of course, they'd took one last walk around the animal hospital. The place they'd saved so many lives, brought so much happiness to animal's owners... the place they'd spent every day together and the place they'd had jokes, embarrassing moments, cute moments... the place that held memories.

Thabo and Liv had sat by the pool, their feet dangling over the edge of the water thinking of happier times when they did this with no worries at all. They had spoken so softly as they always did, discussing all the important matters in their life.

Charlotte had met up with her mum and had gone to see Tula one last time. She was heading to her new home first thing tomorrow. Danny had accompanied them too and all had shed a tear as they said goodbye to her. Danny felt a pang of despair as he realised Rosie and Evan would never get their goodbyes. After, a while though he'd left them. He had to say goodbye to Sarah too. He'd moved on but he'd loved her completely when she was alive, even if that love paled to the love he felt now, he'd been her husband. Alice had stayed with Charlotte but squeezed his hand as he passed her, as usual she understood.

Caroline and Dupe had made their way to the waterhole, the place they had married. No animals were around like there usually were, in fact the bush was quiet and still. There was nothing here anymore... all that was left were memories.

And Nomsa... Nomsa the loyal friend and house maid had cleaned the house one last time. She'd scrubbed the house until it was spotless just as it always had been and now it was once more.

As everyone closed their eyes their minds were focussed on one thing.

The task ahead.

**A/N – This is uber poop but c'est la vie.**


End file.
